HGd10PHB - Spell - Spark
'Spark' Spark is, at its core, a beginner attack spell. However, many spellcasters also get some utility out of it for other things. Those who study the Electromagnetic Spectrum learn Spark as one of their most fundamental spells due in large part to its versatility. Spark can be used to shoot a small burst of concentrated electricity at a target to deal mild damage. The spell has also found uses to address vermin, especially natural swarms, and even to provide a momentary charge to objects or to ignite flammable fluids. 'Effect' Spark is a simple spell that has multiple effects depending on the imagination of the spellcaster (and the allowance of the GM). *At its core, Spark is a ranged damage spell. To hit, the caster is required to make a Ranged Magic Attack against either the appropriate Physical Defense or Movement Skill. Once the spell hits, If the active roll for the spell is greater than the reactive defense roll (e.g. Resistance to Electromagnetics), then Spark deals damage equal to the active roll/10 to the target. This version of the spell can also be used to ignite flammable fluids within range of the spell (much like a spark plug in a combustion engine). *Spark may also be used in a radius around the spellcaster to zap all vermin in a radius equal to a number of meters equal to the active roll/10. All small bugs such as gnats, ants, flies and the like are killed. All larger bugs, rats, and the like are driven away from the area for a number of days equal to the active roll remembering the pain. This version of the spell is not significant enough thermally to ignite anything. 'Spell Construction' *'DS: 4' *Tier 0 *'Spectra:' Electromagnetism 2 *'Purpose:' Attack 3 *'Casting Time:'1 Player Turn 10 *'Duration: '''None 0 *'Duration-Ticks:' None 0 *'EDR:' 1/10 TSB 0 *'Intensity:' Skill check/10 -10 *'Number of Targets:' 1 2 *'Prerequisite:' Range Magic Attack -5 *'Range:' Short 2 *'Shape:' Missile 1 *'Focus:' None 0 *'Verbal Component:' "Electric Spark!" .07 *'Somatic Component:' Snap fingers in the direction of target with MC between fingers.02 *'Material Component:' Shaving of conductive metal of any kind .02 'Character Sheet Example' ''Amarith enters his tent after a long day of ruin exploration. It is filled with bugs and even a few rats have nestled down to avoid the cold. He pulls out a small iron shaving, snaps his fingers and says the words in Dialektos Magos. He rolls a 34 on his Spark Spell Roll. All of the smaller bugs within a 3 meter radius drop to the ground, dead. Squeaks of pain are heard throughout the tent and camp as rodents and larger bugs flee the area. Those particular vermin will not return for over a month. 'Navigation' Spells Listed Alphabetically [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes